Rolls of product in sheet form wound around a core are known in the art. Such rolls are used, as example as, paper towel, wiper or toilet tissue rolls for both domestic and professional applications. According to a first type of use, the sheet form product can be dispensed tangentially from the outside of the roll towards the core of the roll by, for example, rotating the roll. According to a second type of use, the sheet form product can be dispensed radially/centrally from the inside towards the outside of the roll. This is a so-called center feed dispensing. In this second case, the core must be removed from the roll before dispensing can start.
The document JPH1129263 describes an inner layer-release paper tube. The inner layer-release paper tube facilitates the disassembly and removal of the paper tube based on a simple pulling of an inner circumferential surface paper strip, and the smooth release of a winding material from the inner side. The inner layer-release paper tube consists of a spiral paper tube in which an outer circumferential surface paper strip from which the outer circumferential surface of the paper tube is formed and an inner circumferential surface paper strip from which the inner circumferential surface of the paper tube is fanned. These strips are overlapped in the lateral direction and wound in a helical manner in such a way that seams of the paper strips do not overlap. The outer circumferential surface paper strip and inner circumferential surface paper strip are intermittently bonded along the seam of the outer circumferential surface paper strip.
The document WO2011/092590 describes a core having a cylindrical wall which can be torn axially. The core is made up of two superposed strips, these respectively being an outer strip in contact with the product and an inner strip. These strips are wound on one another and joined together by regions of attachment for example by bonding. At least one of the longitudinal edges of the inner strip is not attached or is weakly attached over a determined width in order, over at least part of its helical length, to form a free and accessible tab facing the outer strip.
Both above mentioned tearable cores require a precise and careful positioning of the bonding between the inner strip and the outer strip. Therefore, the core manufacturing process is finely adjusted and controlled all over production. This is particularly true when a production cadence change occurs. Thus, there is a need to ease the manufacturing process of the tearable core, in particular by providing a tearable core that can be easily produced irrespective of the production cadence change.